1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a connector and an electric connecting device to switch an electric element on or off, and a medical device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various sample-analyzing methods have been developed in diverse application fields, such as environmental monitoring, food testing, and medical diagnosis fields. However, related art testing methods may require numerous manual operations and a variety of equipment. To perform a test based on a predetermined protocol, a skilled experimenter may manually perform, plural times, various operations, such as reagent injection, mixing, separation, movement, reaction, centrifugal separation, etc. This testing method may cause erroneous testing results.
A skilled medical technologist may be necessary to rapidly perform a test. However, even the skilled medical technologist may have significant difficulty performing several tests simultaneously. Since diagnosis of a first-aid patient may need rapid testing results to rapidly adopt temporary measures, there exists a need for a device to rapidly, accurately, and simultaneously perform various pathological tests required per situation.
To fulfill the above-described requirement, automated equipment has been developed, which may rapidly analyze testing materials collected from a single patient or a small number of patients as occasion demands. One example of the automated equipment includes a disc-type microfluidic device, which analyzes a sample, i.e., a body fluid, such as blood, injected into a disc-shaped member by mixing the sample with a reagent using centrifugal force generated upon rotation of the disc-shaped member.
The above-described microfluidic device contains various electrical elements which are mounted therein and connected to one another via cables.